


鱼儿一条条

by baizangzhu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizangzhu/pseuds/baizangzhu
Summary: 达米安和蝙蝠家和好多鱼





	鱼儿一条条

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swimming With the Fishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205432) by [WatchTheAntagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchTheAntagonist/pseuds/WatchTheAntagonist). 



“你给我醒着。我叫人过来接咱们了，”当杰森将双手按在迪克身侧时，血从指缝间乎乎往外涌。任务是个彻头彻尾的灾难。他都记不清当初怎么会答应的，现在他只想赶快抽身。换其他更合适的人来负责夜翼。

 

“Hood，”迪克抽着气。至少他神志清醒，没忘使用代号。“我需要你去—”

 

“见鬼的没门，”杰森更用力压住伤口，迪克哀叫连连。“我才不会去完成该死的遗愿。你离死还远着呢。”

 

“好吧，”迪克咳嗽着，悲惨到叫杰森发抖。“还是需要你答应我一件事。”

 

“只要能让你闭嘴，”杰森尽量不听他说话。没甚大用，毕竟他开始在意的时候就已经输了。

 

“我需要你去，”迪克话音一顿，其他人可能是为了稳住呼吸，但迪克，八成是在搞戏剧化效果。“我需要你去帮我喂鱼。”

 

“啥玩意？”杰森冷着张脸。

 

“你必须保证，”迪克的目光愈发涣散。

 

“见你的鬼！”杰森嚷道。他还以为会有什么感人肺腑的胡扯，比如照顾好弟弟们啦和布鲁斯和好啦巴拉巴拉。“我不会去……我管它…你什么时候养鱼了？”

 

“三条。罗宾，蝙蝠鱼，夜鳍，”迪克告诉他。杰森死死盯着他。“再来一条我就叫它头罩，用你的名字命名。”

 

“不行，不许那么干，”杰森说。好吧，迪克开始说胡话了。这不可能是真的。迪克的眼睛眨了几次后闭上了。“喂，别闭眼。给我保持清醒。”

 

“夜翼！”呼喊的声音传到他们身边。杰森叹息一声。

 

“可真够慢的，”杰森转身，达米安从降落到一旁的飞机上迈步下来。“你有担架么？”

 

“他……”达米安只说了一个字，杰森眼看着对方懵住了，愣愣地盯着夜翼。达米安的双眼睁得巨大，杰森花了许久才意识到他实际年龄有多小。

 

“只要咱们赶紧动身，他就会没事，”杰森说。他从不开空头支票，因此这是句切实的承诺。

 

“好，”达米安应声，从无论什么思绪中骤然回转过来。

 

他们稳稳当当的上了飞机，经过训练的高效协作保证一切顺利。直到回到蝙蝠洞，达米安才再次开口。

 

“他会好起来的。”仿佛一份声明，杰森却捕捉到声音里极难察觉的细弱战栗，说话时他双目直视杰森依然浸满夜翼鲜血的手套。

 

“对的，充其量流了点血而已，”杰森在这个孩子的凝视下不安地挪动。“还有点错乱。一直叫我去喂他的鱼。”说到这他停下，觉得告诉一个孩子他哥哥神志失常了怕是起不到什么安慰作用，哪怕杰森觉得这很有趣，毕竟眼下没有迫在眉睫的危险。走运的是，达米安从来都跟正常小孩不沾边，他做了个鬼脸，似乎找到了笑点。

 

“荒谬。格雷森该知道，我才是照顾鱼的上佳人选，”达米安对此颇为得意。

 

“哈？等等，真的有鱼？”

 

“当然。我本人亲自赠与格雷森，来感谢他作为我导师时的辛劳，”达米安说。杰森看了半天。达米安并未因他相信了这个笑话而出言嘲笑，一秒钟都没有。以他对达米安的理解，他没有在说笑。

 

“这个礼物挺没劲的，”杰森说。达米安立时转身把他往死里瞪。

 

“我会让你明白，鱼是相当非凡的生物，比你更有生存在地球上的价值，”他气鼓鼓的。

 

“喂我说，我也得让你明白，我刚刚才救了你最喜欢的兄弟一命。你该感谢我才对，”杰森用一个貌似货真价实的嚷嚷打断了他，达米安沉默了下来。

 

杰森勉为其难才能听清达米安冲自己鞋子嘀咕的“言之有理”，不过他也没再多话。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

一周之后，杰森闯进庄园。

 

“有没人能告诉我，为什么我的安全屋里会有个大鱼缸？”他大声喊，要么有人能听见，要么能从摄像头看见。

 

“嗯？你得到条鱼？”替代品冲下楼梯。那个距离他不可能听见。肯定是安全摄像头。一个叫人眼熟的金发小妞跟在他后面。现任蝙蝠女么？有可能。或者就是个普通的校友，假如他有的话。

 

“红头罩居然能比咱俩还提前得到一条鱼？”金发妹子说。非平民。那就是蝙蝠女。

 

“我没有得到一条鱼。它自己冒出来的。我的安保一个都没被触发，我猜是你们中的一个干的，”杰森瞪着他们，但似乎没一个人有所反应。估计是跟蝙蝠侠混的时间长了免疫了。

 

“真不敢相信恶魔崽子给了你条鱼，”提姆大呼小叫。

 

“喂！你这话什么意思？”杰森不知何故感觉受到了侮辱。“你等等，达米安就是擅闯我公寓并留下一条鱼的人？”

 

“啧。不过说真的。你以前不还要宰了他么？”蝙蝠女问。史蒂芬，这就是她的名字。

 

“都多少年前的事了，”杰森不客气地道。“你们两人中，谁能行行好告诉我为何达米安要给我条鱼？”

 

“他送鱼，”史蒂芬耸肩。“他就像送鱼的圣诞老人。”

 

“他想给我只猫，不过当我说我没法照顾猫时，他转而送我条鱼，”迪克来了，他慢慢踱进屋内，除了还有点苍白外没其他大毛病。他顺畅地接下了对话，看起来他八成是一直在监视他们。他们家的人就是能干出这样的事。

 

“那么，小魔头闯进我公寓，越过所有的安全设施，一句解释都没有的扔了个鱼缸给我……是因为他喜欢我？”杰森不确定他理解的对不对。

 

“不，是因为你是他哥哥，他爱你，却不知道如何当着你面讲出来，”迪克微微一笑。杰森和提姆闻言齐声嗤笑。

 

“那么，你说你想要鱼？你愿意接手我手里这条么？”杰森问史蒂芬，他几乎不认识他，因此相对房间里其他人他也更喜欢他。他的鱼有着银色的鳞片，亮红色的鱼鳍，看上去相当猛，他想给它找个靠谱的家。

 

“你不能就随便把鱼送人，”史蒂芬倒抽一口气瞅着他。

 

“你知不知道我们磨了他多久想让他送我们一条么？”提姆搭腔。

 

“这么想养鱼你们自己花钱买一条不就得了？”杰森反问。当然，那真的是一条外形非常酷的鱼，但提姆又没缺钱到买不起一条。

 

“不行！”这次换提姆和史蒂芬齐声高呼。

 

“鱼不是关键，”史蒂芬补充说明。“关键是让达米安承认我们的价值。”杰森停了一下回味这句话。

 

“所以说……要是我得到的鱼多于三条，意味着我比黄金男孩还要厉害？”

 

“这才是精髓！”史蒂芬说。

 

“这不是重点，”迪克嘟哝起来。

 

“晚啦，胜利属于我，”杰森咧嘴乐。

 

“话别说太早，”提姆说。“卡珊已经有五条了。但我们正在激烈地角逐第二名。”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

即便花了大量时间与青少年们交谈，布鲁斯依然不能断言自己充分了解年轻人时下的行话。在往常，他善于从上下文的线索中理清对话，然而新出现的这个让他失准了。他这辈子都想不通为什么他孩子的对话中能出现那么多鱼鱼鱼。

 

他先是谷歌了一下，没帮上忙。他开始窃听，却怀疑孩子们间发展出了某种代码语言。貌似达米安处于中心位置，但使用这个词语次数最多的人是提姆和史蒂芬。要不是他们在夜巡中也会使用，布鲁斯会把这事略过不提的，但夜巡中的沟通至关重要。因此，最后一招，他决定直接问。

 

“我需要你帮我解答一些疑问，”布鲁斯坐在山洞里的电脑前，设想提姆听到他的传唤就会马上过来。“喂鱼是什么意思？”

 

“就是……字面意义上的？给鱼喂食？”提姆似乎比他本应有的更加困惑。“还是譬如罪犯把人扔进海港里喂鱼？”

 

“你和迪克还有史蒂芬讨论过喂鱼，”布鲁斯感到他得澄清一下，免得别人以为他傻了。

 

“哦，我们说的是达米安的感谢鱼。我和史蒂芬还谁都没有呢，”提姆说。什么都没说清楚。

 

“达米安养鱼？”一分钟后，他问道，脑子里过了遍居住在庄园里的动物们的清单。他不觉得庄园里有鱼。除了阿尔弗雷德声明是他养的那条，这有点不寻常。

 

“不是，是他给其他人的鱼，”提姆说。布鲁斯停下来打报告。“等下。你没有鱼。”

 

“我看不出这之间有什么关联，”布鲁斯莫名的感到细微气恼。

 

“哦，神了。我以为你只是跟他说不要之类的，”提姆说。布鲁斯终于从电脑上抬起头。“他从没送过鱼给你。”

 

布鲁斯不知该作何反应，只好大睁着眼。提姆则似乎把这当做默认。

 

“迪克！”他扯开嗓子。正和史蒂芬说话的他的长子闻声从洞穴另一端走过来。“帮帮忙！布鲁斯一条鱼都没有。”

 

“什么？”迪克问。史蒂芬尾随在他身后。

 

“我不明白这有什么要紧。我只是询问为何我们的通讯线路中一直出现鱼。”布鲁斯皱起眉。

 

“达米安没给过你鱼？”史蒂芬明知故问。

 

“为何我儿子要给我鱼？”

 

“因为这是他的方式，”提姆解释。“当他看谁顺眼时，他就送他条鱼。”

 

“就是说，你有鱼？”布鲁斯直接去问迪克。

 

“有几条，”迪克对这个话题不太自在。

 

“那么，”布鲁斯转向提姆、史蒂芬妮他俩。“这就是你们二人非要和达米安一起巡逻的原因？”

 

提姆耸耸肩。“诶呀，我们觉得要是救过他的小命或干了什么好事，他就会报恩，”布鲁斯叹息。“杰森也这么干！”

 

“可能他只是过于紧张，不敢给你，”迪克来回挪动双脚。“他试过给他妈赠送鱼，结果不太理想。”

 

布鲁斯的前额为此多了几道皱纹。他能不幸的构想出塔利亚对她儿子向她表达感情时的回应。他知道自己并不总是亲切友好的那类。但让他儿子安心，并确保他知晓布鲁斯绝对不会拒绝他非常重要。仿佛被他的思绪所召唤而来，达米安进入了洞窟。

 

“达米安，”布鲁斯呼唤他。迪克在那疯狂挥手，布鲁斯无视他。“我想要一条鱼。”

 

“布鲁斯，不行！”史蒂芬大喊。提姆宛如刚才提及的鱼一般瞠目结舌。“你不能直接命令达米安给你鱼，你不能这么玩！”

 

“我听不懂你在说什么，父亲，”达米安瞟了迪克一眼，什么情况。迪克朝他耸耸肩。

 

“他发现你一直把鱼当做礼物赠送给别人，”迪克说。“我觉得他感到被冷落了。”

 

“它们不是礼物！它们是我感激之情的实体化形式，”仔细看的话，达米安脸上微微泛红。“我以为你会认为这种行为幼稚又毫无必要。”

 

“达米安，你当然可以对其他人表达感谢”布鲁斯措辞谨慎。“你也允许做任何你认为恰当的事情。我觉得你能用自己的方式去学习表达谢意，这很好。既然这变成了一种习俗，我将努力挣得自己那条鱼。”

 

说这话的同时，布鲁斯自己都感到场景的荒谬可笑，尤其是从一个穿着蝙蝠侠制服的人口中说出。还好他一早把斗篷都脱了。尽管听起来荒唐，但他似乎做了些正确的事。史蒂芬和提姆都冲他笑，迪克整个人乐开了花。达米安低头对着鞋子嘟哝了几句，布鲁斯没漏看他上扬的嘴角。

 

第二天，一个装有一条巨大的黑鱼的鱼缸，出现在了蝙蝠洞。


End file.
